Damien-A263
Damien-A263 Damien-A263 (born Damien Aldaine) is a SPARTAN-III commando of Alpha Company (later SPARTAN-IV). Until 2553, he was stationed on the Werewolf-class heavy battlecruiser [[UNSC Winter Winds|UNSC Winter Winds]]. He has an AI named Legion in his armor. Abilities and Skills Damien is a master of trajectory and an excellent sniper; it has been said that only Linda-058 can outshoot him. He is also a good pilot and an outstanding leader. He earned his sniper tab at age 14, just months before augmentations as to not participate in the 5-week Sniper School after augmentations, which would give him an unfair advantage. AI Legion is Damien's AI. Legion helps him find strategic points on the battlefield, quickens his reaction time, and makes his shields stronger. Personality and traits Damien is very soft-spoken. He also has unwavering courage, even in the face of the strongest enemy. His augmentations enhanced his already great hearing and sight to an extraordinary level. He often values morals over orders, much to the dismay of his ONI superiors. Training When Damien entered Alpha Company at age 9, he befriended Lucas-A228, Celia-A108, Matt-A137, Anika-A284, Lee-A192, Asher-A138, Ryder-A144, and many other Spartans. He always performed well with a sniper rifle, and also excelled in piloting excercises. At age 14, Damien was devastated when he learned of Alpha Company's fate, and mourned the loss of them. A few weeks later, Ian-A210 walked in on Celia-A108 and their group when Celia was changing, and made sexual comments about her. Damien attacked Ian, then Wakefield and Merrill entered the locker room. The Rear Admiral gave the group a lecture about how they were elite supersoldiers in training, not children. Before 2552 Battle of New Constantinople Damien fought in the Battle of New Constantinople, along with the rest of the SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company. Ian-A210 Incident In 2540, Ian-A210, a Spartan from Alpha Company, shot Julia-B184. He also shot Kara-B054 and attempted to rape Julia. Damien apprehended Ian as he was about to rape Julia while Kara was laying on the floor, unconscious, having been shot. Damien smashed through Julia and Kara's door with the butt his sniper rifle, kicking Ian in the side as he sailed through the door. He then pressed the muzzle against Ian's head. In one of Damien's only fits of rage, he brought the muzzle down on Ian's head, knocking him unconscious. He shouted "Get up!" to Ian before yelling "I said get up, goddammit!" He then gave Julia his M6G Magnum handgun, ordering her to keep it against his head and to empty the magazine into him if he so much as moved. Damien then tended to Kara and rushed her to a medic, staining his clothes with her blood as he ran, carrying her. He ordered a squad of military policemen to the room where Julia and Ian were. He soon met them there. In the room, Damien took back his sniper rifle from Julia and the military policemen arrested Ian. Soon after Ian was sent to the brig, Damien walked to the rapist's cell and ordered the MPs to turn off all of the surveillance in the brig. He then entered Ian's cell and shot him in the chest eight times with an M6G Magnum handgun, killing him. 2552 Fall of Reach WIP Battle of Earth Damien-A263 was deployed to Mombasa on October 20th, 2552, with Squad 596 to help fight off the Covenant forces. However, his team's Falcon was blown out of the sky by the shockwave, resulting in the loss of the Damien's right arm. He managed to crawl from the wreckage before he blacked out, and his body was then found by another member, Odd-A123. Luckily, the team was able to get Damien to a UNSC Army base due to Odd staying behind and fighting off the incoming Covenant. The Army medics patched up his wounds, and called for a Pelican to take him back to the Winter Winds, ''where medics there amputated the remainder of his arm, and gave him a robotic replacement. He felt extremely guilty for Odd's death, even going mute for a short amount of time. It also left a mental scar on him for the rest of his life. When the battle ended, Damien was promoted to Colonel. 2553 Damien volunteered for the SPARTAN-IV Program in 2553, and was given GEN2 armor. He often trained in War Games on the ''Infinity with the rest of Squad 596. War Games was where he spent most of his extra time. He especially enjoyed participating in War Games when he was on the same team as the rest of his squad. 2554 Battle of Trial The entire team went missing for two months to complete their objective. After the battle, Damien was promoted to Brigadier General. During the battle, his left lung collapsed and his spleen ruptured. In the weeks following the drop to the surface, Damien and Commando Dispatch 46 set up defenses and defended the drop zone. They set up a beacon so that the rest of Squad 596, who were all missing at the time, could find them. Luckily, the team rendezvoused at the camp, and soon after they were sent to the Unrelenting Advance to destroy it. They sped to the ship using F/A-114 Multirole Fighters, swiftly evading any Covenant vessels along the way. While on the ship, they discovered that there was a Prophet onboard. During the fight that broke out after Damien shot the Prophet in the head, he took a melee hit to the abdomen, causing his left lung to collapse. Upon getting back to the surface, Squad 596 linked up with Commando Dispatch 46. Commando Dispatch 46 watched as the Unrelenting Advance ''fell out of the sky, worried for the members of Squad 596. The team came back to the surface using M-Spec Reentry Packs. They fought in some battles after that, during which Lucas and Damien fought together. Celia was also captured. Upon her rescue by ODST Fireteam Alpha one day after the battle ended, she received medical attention, along with the rest of the Spartans. Damien was named Brigadier General, and the team participated in many colonization parties. He was also given the Colonial Cross for his actions aboard the ''Unrelenting Advance. 2555 2556 2557 Requiem Conflict Damien and Squad 596 spent most of the Requiem conflict on a Mammoth mobile base. Damien was amazed by the size and power of the Mammoths. 2558 2559 Retirement After the Covenant and Insurrection were dealt a killing blow in 2567, the Spartans wallowed to retire. Damien, Lee, Rachel, and Anika, along with Commando Dispatch 46, except for Matt, and also Jack plus Scarlet-S151, settled down in a cool, breezy flat area on Trial and lived out normal lives. Note that the Alpha Company Spartans were aged 23 due to cryo sleep at the time. They held a funeral for Odd-A123. Jack and Scarlet soon had two children: Kara, who was named after Kara-B054, and Damon, who was named after Damien himself. Often, he would travel to Maciveria for hunting trips or just to see the land, sometimes for weeks at a time. Relationships Darman-A136 - Close friends, both shared a fondness for the variety of weapons that the team uses. Ryder-A144 - They were good friends and shared a strong bond from years of battling side-by-side. Anika-A284 - Had a romantic relationship and a bond from battle with Damien. The two married in 2568. Julia-B184 - Was a mentor to her until she went AWOL with Marcus-B151. Kara-B054 - Kara looked up to Damien as a big brother and close friend. Lucas-A228 - Lucas was kind of like a big brother that encouraged Damien. Matthew-A137 - Friends from training. Ian-A210 - Hates him more than anyone for his attempting to rape Julia-B184 and Kara-B054. He proudly holds the title of Ian's killer. Jack-S153 - Son. Scarlet-S151 - Daughter-in-law. Damon Aldaine - Grandson. Kara Aldaine - Granddaughter. Gallery 1.jpg 2.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg Bwah4.jpg Bwah.jpg Damien snipe.jpg Damien sabre1.jpg DamienA263..jpg DamienScreenshot.jpg|Damien in his MJOLNIR GEN2 armor Category:Fanon Category:RavenRT Category:Sniper Category:Pilot Category:Squad 596